Forgiveness
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Thatch has been forgiven by the school for a while though. However, he feels like there's one amongst them who needs to know he's sorry. So that they won't forgive him just outta pity. He wants to show them he's changed. And he wants them to know he's going to try his best to make it up to them.


**I've been rewatching CSS lately, and I got inspired to do this. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thatch shook lightly, swallowing thickly in hopes to calm himself. He had begun to sweat a lot, and he hoped it wasn't too noticeable. He just felt so nervous right now, and he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to do this? How could he make her see?<p>

It was breakfast time now at Scare School, and he was waiting outside the girls dorm. And it wasn't so he could meet up with DummyGirl. No, this one was a little harder for him to do. This... was so much more important.

In truth, there was someone in there he wanted to apologize to for everything he'd done in the past. He knew she had seen everything that had happened to him, so she probably forgave him out of pity. But he didn't feel like he'd earned her forgiveness. Not really. And he was determined to get her to see how he really felt.

The problem now was he didn't know how to go about this. He knew he was a little awkward around her, as he had been since he'd become nice again. He didn't have a crush on her or anything, he just felt like she'd be one of those people who had a hard time forgiving him for what he's done. And in all seriousness, he couldn't blame her. She was one of those people he was forced to target when he was a bully. He just hoped he could make it up to her...

He had gifts too. Not romantic gifts but still gifts. He felt kinda dorky for them but he was determined to make her see. They weren't much, merely gifts she would enjoy is all. Or any creature would enjoy to some extent.

Thatch took a deep breath, beginning to think of how he would do this. He couldn't be terribly awkward, that would ruin the point. But he couldn't try to be super smooth, he'd come off looking like an idiot.

He didn't know why this was so hard... it shouldn't be in all seriousness. He'd been apologizing practically non stop since he'd become good again. And he didn't mind it, really he didn't. He was more than happy to apologize for the rest of his life if it meant people got to see the real him. This was just one of those apologizes he wasn't going to be any good at.

And he hated that! He hated knowing he was going to give some crappy apology just because he didn't know how to deliver it! He wanted it to be sincere. To make her feel good. To... to make her see he HAS changed and that he wants to start over. To make a fresh start. To be friends with her...

... Maybe he shouldn't be bothering. Maybe he should just leave her alone. After all, she sorta forgave him. Maybe he shouldn't push it. Besides, he really didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to make her REALLY forgive him. Maybe she didn't even want him to be near her... and if that were true, then he'd have to respect that.

Finally the girls began to leave the dorm, causing Thatch to back up into the wall out of shock. He knew he couldn't back out now. Not when she'd be here any minute. He could feel his hands sweating greatly, but he stood his ground. Running now would only make him a coward. Besides, he knew he could do this. If he could stand up to Fatch, Pyro and Septimus, then he could do this.

Taking another deep breath, he was relieved to find her rather quickly. Her long white and brown hair and blue eyes never ceasing to amaze him...

" Triclops, wait! "

Almost immediately she froze to her name, spinning around quickly to face Thatch. Her cheery face fell flat when she noticed him, but he'd really expected nothing less. Again, he really hurt her when he was still a bully.

" Oh. Hi Thatch... "

The way she spoke... so sad and full of caution... it hurt. It hurt him to realize just how little she thought of him. Again, he understood. But that didn't mean it didn't still bother him. _' All the more reason to try and make things right... ' _Glaring in determination, he gripped the items behind his back tighter, not wanting to back down now. Slowly he approached her, offering the nicest smile he could.

" I-I just... "

He stuttered, mentally kicking himself for not sounding stronger.

" I just... wanted to say... how sorry I am for everything I've done to you. "

" Th-Thatch, it's ok... "

Triclops tried, but the vampire could see right through it. He knew better. She felt obligated to accept it due to him having no say in his bullying. But he wouldn't let her go this easily. No, he wanted her to see...

" No Triclops, it's not. I feel horrible for everything I've done to you, a-and I wanna make it right. H-here... "

Slowly, he brought out what he'd held behind his back for so long. And he loved watching all three of her eyes simply light up at what he had for her.

He had a nice, warm box of screamcicles there, a white rose free of thorns, another small box and a freshly knitted ball of clava. It was a bright red with small knitted yellow roses on it and a yellow fluff on the top. He'd had a little help from Moon with it, as he really wasn't an expert on knitting, but he felt as though she'd like it.

Slowly the girl grabbed the small box, obviously curious about what was inside it, and gasped once she opened it. It was a necklace with a beautiful shimmering yellow rose, with many small diamonds around it and on the chain.

Triclops, obviously overwhelmed, slowly wrapped the necklace around her neck, obviously over whelmed by it's beauty.

" It's... beautiful... "

She muttered quietly, looking at Thatch in uncertainty.

" You got all this for me...? "

Thatch smiled, nodding rather eagerly.

" Of course! A-again, I really do feel horrible about how I treated you. And I know this'll never make up for it, but it was just my little way of saying... I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. "

The girl looked back down at the necklace in shock, slowly looking at the other objects in the vampires hand. Thatch gulped, almost worried she was going to say she wasn't going to even give him a chance. He would be understanding if she did, but he hoped she wouldn't. Again, he really wanted to make things right with her. He'd right lines for an eternity to make things right with her.

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, Thatch yelped slightly as he felt something wrap around him. And it took him a second to realize it was none other than Triclops. He remained frozen, blushing lightly, unsure of what to do. He wasn't in love with her, and he didn't have a crush on her. He just hadn't expected to receive a hug is all.

" Thank you Thatch... "

Triclops whispered, making Thatch shudder lightly as her breath reached his large, bat like ear.

" I hope we can be friends soon too... "

The vampire smiled, slowly hugging back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

" Thanks Triclops. "

Suddenly the duo heard whistling and oooh's, turning to find some students (none of their friends mind you) laughing and making kissy faces. The two blushed and immediately pulled apart, glaring at the others. Luckily for them, Fatch came up from behind the duo and glared at the students, daring them to continue teasing. The group rushed off after that.

Thatch and Triclops looked at each other, soon giggling at how afraid everyone was of Fatch, despite how often the prince saved Scare School. The duo looked off to the side, Triclops twirling her foot around and Thatch rubbing his neck.

" ... So, ah... "

Triclops looked up, finding Thatch smiling and looking slightly nervous.

" You wanna, sit by me during breakfast? "

The girl smiled brightly, soon walking with Thatch down the hallway.

" I would like that... "

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, this was so cute. I hope you all enjoyed it too! <strong>


End file.
